Description: The goal of the proposed project is to promote favorable changes in knowledge, attitudes, and self-efficacy related to controlling HIV infection in minority populations in the Houston Metropolitan Statistical area, by providing focused educational information on the transmission of HIV/AIDS. Specific objectives of the proposed project are: 1) assess, by qualitative methods, beliefs, attitudes, themes, and misinformation among African-American and Hispanic populations regarding HIV sexual risk-taking; 2) analyze qualitative data and develop a quantitative survey to confirm qualitative findings; 3) develop an intervention, based on findings confirmed from both qualitative and quantitative methods; 4) evaluate the effectiveness of the intervention in changing knowledge, beliefs, and self-efficacy regarding HIV sexual risk-taking; and 5) develop and conduct AIDS education programs for African-American and Hispanic populations in Houston, based on intervention components that prove to be effective.